


Teen Wolf Characters Watch Maze Runner

by VoidWanda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, McCall Pack, Scallison, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Stydia, thomesa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidWanda/pseuds/VoidWanda
Summary: Teen Wolf Characters Watch Maze Runner (Stiles’ future)
Relationships: Aiden & Ethan (Teen Wolf), Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Braeden/Derek Hale, Ennis/Kali (Teen Wolf), Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Teresa Agnes/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Teen Wolf Characters Watch Maze Runner

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in season 3a

Scott McCall groaned from his place on the ground. He opened his eyes only to regret it. He frowned as he opened his eyes once more, but this time his eyes adjusted to the light. Scott looked around the room and saw the pack, Deucalion and his pack, and what confused him more was he saw Matt, Jennifer, and... Kate?

He heard multiple more groans and saw that everyone was waking up, looking confused than he was. The minute the pack saw Kate and Matt, they looked angry, just as they did when they saw Deucalion and his pack.

"Where are we?" Derek growled out. Stiles rolled his eyes and looked around.

"We're in a movie Theater." Stiles answered, "with psychos, including Peter." Peter looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Don't worry I didn't forget you."

Peter rolled his eyes a little, but he did find the kid amusing. While the glaring match went on, Lydia looked around the room. The movie theater was nice, had a snack table to the far side, the seats were leather black, she could tell. And the huge black screen that stood out completely.

"I don't care what's going on, all I care about is who brought us here!" Deucalion demanded angrily.

Isaac saw Scott and Derek share a confused look themselves.

"Don't worry Deucalion, I brought you here. And before you say anything no I mean no harm, I'm a harmless girl." The ceiling started causing everyone to look up confused.

"Great and who are you ceiling fan?" Stiles asks, crossing his arms, the pack (except Scott) looked at him surprised by his attitude.

"And why are we here?" Matt added.

"Just call me Wanda, and Matt I brought you here to watch the future. And no by your future I mean Stiles' future. Which may I add is not a fun future. Now introduce yourself. Also I would say enjoy but I was told to never lie." The ceiling - Wanda finished.

The pack looked to Stiles who looked just as confused as they did. Kate sighed angrily as Chris looked to her sadly.

Scott cleared his throat. "Scott McCall"

"Derek Hale"

"Peter Hale"

"Stiles Stilinski"

"Allison Argent"

"Isaac Lahey"

"Lydia Martin"

"Vernon Boyd"

"Uh K-Kira Yukimura"

"Cora Hale"

"Alan Deaton"

"Chris Argent"

"Braedon (?)"

Scott looked to Deucalion, momentarily forgetting he was blind (so did I). Deucalion looked confused. Kali took note of that.

"What's wrong?" She asks

"You can see again." Peter answers instead, Deucalion glared at him.

"He's right I can." Deucalion sighed, "Deucalion"

"Kali"

"Ennis"

"Ethan"

"Aiden"

Jennifer rolled her eyes when several eyes turned to her.

"Jennifer Blake"

"Matt Daehler"

"Humph, Kate Argent"

After the introduction they all sat down with bags of popcorn. The pack sat on one side of the room, the other pack sat on one side, and the three villains (Jennifer, Matt, and Kate) sat in between. The screen suddenly lit up surprising all of them.

**[INT. THE BOX]**

**[A confined space, pitch black. Slowly, shapes and boundaries emerge as a dim room, the size of a large freight elevator, gradually comes into focus.]**

Peter rolled his eyes, "great we're stuck watching a box."

"Yeah I'd rather watch Stiles, to be honest." Isaac pointed out causing Stiles to smirk at him.

"Are you saying something Isaac?"

Isaac looked confused before blushing like crazy. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" He shouted causing a few people to wince and glare at him while others laughed including Stiles.

**[A TEENAGE BOY is awakening. From his POV, through a groggy * haze...all around there are massive steel STORAGE DRUMS. He * slowly sits up, his vision still drifting...]**

"Hey isn't that you." Kira stated, pointing at the screen.

"Really I haven't noticed." Stiles stated sarcastically. Kira blushed a little.

"No-I meant-I just," Kira tried to stutter out.

"Relax, I'm messing with you." Kira sighed in relief (Innocent little girl)

"The real question is, why are you in a box?" Chris asks, Stiles shrugged not knowing how to answer.

**[Suddenly, there's an escalating, high-pitched hum and he * notices a faint point of light at one edge of the ceiling. * He watches as the light grows, bisecting the space...]**

"What the hell is happening?"

"Why are you in a box?"

"Who put you in the box?"

"Why are you so sarcastic?"

"Why-wait what?" They all turn to Stiles confused.

"What I thought we were asking the obvious questions?" Stiles answers, they all roll their eyes.

**[Then, a violent lurch, and the vibrations stop. And, now, from above, he can hear the muffled cacophony of what sounds like a CROWD, growing in volume.]**

**TEENAGER [STILES]**

**"I'm down here!"**

Everyone leans in, even Deucalion and his pack.

**[He's blinded as the ceiling opens, and the space is absolutely flooded with light.]**

**[Slowly, from the white-out, his vision returns.]**

**[Revealing...DOZENS of YOUNG MEN staring back at him. They're kneeling, crowded around the container he's arrived in. Some are barely teens, others seem to be in their early twenties. The faces of many are streaked with cuts. Not one is smiling.]**

Lydia put her hand over her mouth and gasped, "so many boys."

"They all look like they've been...imprisoned." Allison says.

"Because they probably are." Braedon says out loud.

Derek looked to her confused, "how do you know?"

"They all don't look surprised when Stiles arrives in the box, they look like it's an average thing for boys to suddenly come up in boxes." Braedon explains.

Chris narrows his eyes, this sounds slightly familiar. 

**[The TEENAGER'S focus darts back and...]**

**HECKLER ONE**

**"Send him back!"**

**HECKLER TWO**

**"We're gonna need a bigger**

**graveyard!"**

"I'm sorry did he say graveyard?" Cora asks.

"Oh please tell me he didn't say graveyard." Stiles begs as if he was praying.

"Why would they need a graveyard!" Scott exclaims.

**[Laughter, even louder, as the world spins. Then...]**

"Why are they laughing about that, like it's a normal thing?" Ethan asks a bit put out.

"Because it probably is." Deaton answers.

"I don't like this." Stiles mutters. "I don't like this at all."

**COMMANDING VOICE [O.S.]**

**"Enough!"**

It was clear that this guy was the leader.

**[At once, the CROWD above pulls back out of view, quiet. A beat.]**

"Yep this guy is the leader."

**COMMANDING VOICE [O.S.] [CONT'D]**

**"Go on and grab him."**

Scott frowned.

**[And then, two FIGURES suddenly hop over the edge of the container.]**

**[The TEENAGER turns to see FIGURE ONE land behind him, and then back to FIGURE TWO, who's coming toward him.]**

**[Their features are blurred -- just tall, menacing apparitions, who each grab him by an arm...]**

Scott suddenly growls angrily.

**TEENAGER**

**"Wait!"**

**[...and toss him up over the edge...]**

"WOAH!"

"HEY!"

"Did he just throw-"

"Wow they seriously seem used to this it's concerning."

"Haha." The pack turns to glare at the laughing Matt who glares back.

**[EXT. THE BOX - THE GLADE - DAY]**

**[...onto the hard, dirt surface. Still the TEENAGER'S POV, on his stomach, as he slowly pushes up to scan the snickering, whispering CROWD..]**

"Even they find it hilarious." Matt points out

...

"...shut up."

"No one asked."   


“Dude.”

**[They're all wearing modified versions of the same uniform -- sleek gray tunics and slim trousers -- have cut-off their sleeves, or their pants at the others adorned their chests with various scrawled decorations.]**

**TEENAGER**

**"Where the hell am I?"**

"That's what we all liked to know." Derek says crossing his arms.

**[Then, the commanding voice, GALLY (21), steps forward.]**

**[GALLY'S face is gaunt, something dark and unhinged just beneath the surface. His left eye clouded over, his right, cold and piercing.]**

**GALLY**

**"Get up, boy. This is no way to**

**make a first impression."**

Scott growls deeper, "is he kidding me right now?"

Isaac crossed his arms, he may not like Stiles, but he had to admit, Stiles was the only one who didn't treat him like he was gonna fall apart.

"It's quite obvious they don't care for him." Boyd said quietly.

**[The TEENAGER tries to avoid GALLY'S menacing gaze, and looks past him, only to find an impossible sight in the near distance...]**

**[A massive stone Wall rises 100-stories into the sky, defying the laws of physics.]**

"Woah!"

"What the what!"

"Looks like..."

"Prison?"

"Yeah."

**[The TEENAGER looks back to GALLY, now frantic, as his vision again goes wobbly. His eyes roll back and...]**

**-SLAM CUT TO BLACK-**

"What happened?" Jennifer asks, looking confused.

"Um ceiling lady, what happened?" Stiles asked but got no answer.

"What do we do?" Allison asks.

Scott shrugged, "I think we wait." Deaton says calmly.

They all nodded, though a few reluctantly.


End file.
